A mobile communication device may be capable of communicating over a plurality of communication networks. A user of a mobile communication device may, for example, communicate with a first party that is capable of communicating over a first communication network. The user may also, for example, communicate with a second party that is capable of communicating over a second communication network. The first and second communication networks might not be compatible with one another. For example and without limitation, the first and second communication networks might utilize different respective types of encoding and/or communicate with communication devices utilizing different respective communication protocols.